


Date Night

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Date night at Pop's for the King & Queen of the Southside! (Fanart manip)





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Variant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinted variant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to give this a few hours before I tumblr it to see if I want to change anything. (again) I know Season 2 is going to be full of gloom and doom and the Serpents aren't fluffy bunnies and any of Betty inching towards the Southside is going to be full of angst. But right now I'm pretending it's gonna be all leather jackets and milkshake dates and Betty wearing Jug's clothes, because why not?
> 
> Also, yes, I am obsessed with Betty on a motorcycle and neon lights, thanks for asking.  
> (Please don't repost without credit.)


End file.
